


Nice weather for boots

by emolitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolitt/pseuds/emolitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has to put on heaps of winter clothes but he botched up the layering-order and now is not too happy. Neither is Dean, who has to gallantly swoop in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice weather for boots

Castiel is struggling. It had seemed like fool proof logic at first, starting with the mittens so as not to have to fight with tucking them into the sleeves afterwards. He was less pleased with himself, however, when the zipper promptly put up a fight, and then refused to move further than halfway up his chest. Putting that task on hold to tackle the shoelaces did absolutely nothing to improve his rapidly falling mood, either. With the big mittens, this was positively mission impossible.

Dean has been watching Cas with a mixture of irritation at the unnecessary tardiness, and amusement because he looks like a dumb kid and it’s adorable

Close to fuming with frustration, Cas notices a pair of well-worn and antagonisingly niclely tied boots stepping into his field of vision. He stands up and looks into the face of Dean which manages to look, confusingly, sharp and soft at the same time. 

“Seriously? We’re gonna be late because you cannot handle your own shoelaces?” Pride hurt, Cas feels himself starting to bristle.  
“I know how to tie my shoes, Dean.” he protests, but Dean cuts him off from deliberating.  
“Sure you do.”  
He’s already hunkered down and is halfway done with the left shoe.   
“I don’t need your help.”  
“Of course you don’t.”

Cas wants to protest more, ask Dean not to patronise him. Pull his foot away, or at least cross his arms and look disgruntled for the whole ride. But he just can’t. For all the gruff, there is heartfelt care in the simple act. 

“There, all set and ready to go.”

Dean catches the small sigh. He is all but ready to get going and brush off any further defense of dignity Cas may have. So when instead, a second later, wool covered hands gently take his head between them and a kiss lands in his hair, it takes him completely by surprise.

“Thank you.”

Standing back up again, Dean grabs the abandoned zipper and pulls at it as he ascends. 

“This is not dignified.”  
“Of course not.“

And then he tugs. Just hard enough to pull Cas in for a proper kiss.


End file.
